Satu Dibalas Satu
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Akashi tak mau tahu. Sakit hatinya karena ulah Mayuzumi harus dibalas juga dengan sakit hati yang setimpal. Didedikasikan untuk challenge MayuAkaDay, Day-1. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


Mayuzumi membuka mulutnya lebar. Termenung beberapa menit di depan toko buku berdinding kaca yang selalu ia lewati ketika pulang kuliah. Sebuah poster besar tergantung dengan gambar gadis 2D berambut merah mengalihkan dunianya sementara. Tangan kanannya otomatis bergerak menuju pada kantung celananya dan mengambil handphone canggihnya. Menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Kemudian handphonenya ia dekatkan ke telinga kanan. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum pihak seberang sana menjawabnya.

"Akashi, aku tak bisa datang untuk kencan besok minggu,"

.

.

.

' **Satu dibalas Satu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Mayuzumi x Akashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, YAOI, TYPO, Alur Mudah Ditebak, DAN LAINNYA.**

 ** **Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAka Day****

.

.

.

 _ **Drtttt! Drtttt! Drrrttt!**_

Mayuzumi mendecih pelan. Tak rela waktu membacanya diganggu dering handphone laknatnya. Paling-paling Akashi yang menelponnya –mengingat tak ada yang mau menelponnya selain orang tuanya dan Akashi. Meminta penjelasan sedetail-detailnya kenapa ia membatalkan kencannya secara mendadak. Masa bodoh Akashi akan memutuskannya karena tak mengangkat handphonenya. Mayuzumi masih bisa nyari yang lebih manis dari Akashi. Lagipula ini adalah hidup dan matinya. Lebih lama ia mengenal 'dia' di poster itu dibanding ia mengenal Akashi.

Apalagi kalau bukan novel terbaru _TokeImo_. Ah, untuk yang satu ini bukan light novel seperti yang biasa Mayuzumi baca. Ini novel limited edition. Dicetak hanya beberapa eksemplar saja dan hanya orang beruntung yang bisa memilikinya. Terlebih ada bonus gantungan kunci Sasha yang dari dulu Mayuzumi idamkan. Tak semua toko buku menyediakan Light Novel limited edition ini. Beruntunglah ia toko buku langganannya menjualnya. Pokoknya Mayuzumi harus bisa mendapatkannya. Bahkan ia rela mengantri jam 6 pagi sebelum toko buku buka.

 _ **Ping!**_

Kali ini ada sms masuk. Untuk yang satu ini coba Mayuzumi lihat. Berhubung hanya sms.

' _Angkat teleponku, bodoh.'_

 _Oh shit!_ Akashi sudah mengeluarkan kata kasar. Yang berarti ia mulai kesal. Mayuzumi enggan membalas. DIbalas atau tidak dibalas hasilnya tetap sama. Untuk saat ini Mayuzumi tak mau mengangkat teleponnya dan mendengarkan kemarahan Akashi. Biarkan ia meladeni Akashi ketika hari itu sudah lewat. Untung saja ia sekarang tinggal di kota yang berbeda dengan Akashi. Jadi ia tak perlu was was kalau tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan Akashi dan Akashi langsung mencekiknya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Maaf," sebuah ungkapan yang tak bermakna penyesalan. Dilihat dari wajah Mayuzumi yang tetap datar-datar saja. Bahkan ungkapan tersebut tak ditunjukkan kepada yang bersangkutan.

Handphone kembali diletakkan diatas nakas. Biarkan handphonenya terus berbunyi. Mayuzumi naik ke atas ranjang. Setengah berbaring sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi setengah badannya. Novel di sisi bantal ia ambil lagi. Ia baca tanpa peduli dengan dering handphone yang mengganggu pendengarannya.

.

.

.

 _Drrrrttt! Drrrrttt!_

Oh doubel shit! Akashi benar-benar tak tahu diri. Menerornya sepanjang malam dengan terus menelponnya yang membuat Mayuzumi terpaksa mematikan handphonenya. Dan sekarang ia kembali menerornya di tengah jadwal kuliah. Memang sekarang jam berapa? Apa Akashi yang disana tak sedang belajar?

Sungguh Mayuzumi ingin sekali mematikan handphonenya lagi seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Namun apa daya tugasnya kali ini membuat ia harus browsing menggunakan handphonenya. Ia tak membawa laptop, malas karena berat. Tapi kalau tahu bakal seperti ini Mayuzumi menyesali keputusannya. Untuk sesaat Mayuzumi akhirnya meladeni Akashi juga.

"Apa?" Telepon akhirnya diangkat. Mayuzumi menjawab teleponnya ketus.

"Akhirnya kau angkat juga," suara disebrang terdengar santai. Tak menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Mayuzumi menggertakkan giginya. Akashi harus tahu kalau sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda.

"Berhenti menghubungiku,"

"Aku tak akan berhenti mengganggumu sampai kau mau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau membatalkan ajakan kencanku besok minggu yang sudah susah payah kupersiapkan"

Uuhhh, benar 'kan, Akashi akan menanyakan perihal itu.

"Aku memiliki urusan penting," Mayuzumi melirik arlojinya. Waktu yang tersisa untuk ia mengumpulkan tugas tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Urusan apa itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu,"

Telepon dimatikan. Ada pikiran untuk memblokir nomor Akashi untuk sementara waktu. Namun niatnya ia urungkan, terlalu berlebihan sepertinya.

.

.

.

Hari yang Mayuzumi nantikan akhirnya tiba juga. Ia tak jadi datang jam enam pagi. Masih terlalu dingin rupanya. Satu jam sebelum tokonya buka sepertinya cukup. Ketika Mayuzumi tiba disana, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang sudah mengantri. Entah memiliki keperluan yang sama dengannya atau tidak Mayuzumi tak peduli. Mengingat tak hanya light novelnya saja yang sedang ada edisi terbatas.

Pukul sembilan tepat toko buku pun dibuka. Berbondong-bondong orang masuk ke dalam mencari incarannya. Mayuzumi sudah diluar hapal rak tempat Light Novel favoritnya diletakkan. Ia langsung menuju ke rak nomor dua dari ujung ruangan. Namun ketika ia sudah tiba di rak tersebut, manik abunya yang dari awal tak memiliki cahaya makin meredup. Tunggu, kenapa di semua rak tempat Light Novel TokeImo diletakkan tertulis out of stok semua? Hanya tersisa poster yang sama yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu tertempel di samping rak buku tersebut.

"Mohon maaf, sepertinya buku yang anda cari disini sudah keburu habis sebelum penjualan hari ini dibuka. Ada seseorang yang memesan semua bukunya dengan harga yang tinggi kemarin."

Mayuzumi tak habis pikir, tamak sekali orang tersebut membeli semua buku tanpa menyisakan satu pun untuknya. Tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, Mayuzumi pun segera keluar dari toko buku, pintu kaca tersebut otomatis terbuka ketika Mayuzumi hampir mencapai pintu.

 _Bruk!_

Tiba-tiba Mayuzumi tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Bukan salahnya karena orang itulah yang berdiri dengan seenaknya ditempat keluar masuknya pengunjung. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Orang itu berdiri membelakanginya –menghadap ke arah jalanan. Dan juga ia mengenakan hoodie untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Mayuzumi sedang kesal. Dan kekesalannya makin bertambah berkali-kali lipat melihat orang yang dengan seenaknya berdiri di depan pintu toko buku tanpa berniat menyingkir untuk memberikannya jalan. Mayuzumi ogah untuk minta maaf. Ia merasa bukan salahnya.

"Ini bukan jalananmu, tuan," Mayuzumi berbicara tajam sembari berusaha melewati pemuda tersebut dari samping kirinya, namun sayang sepertinya pemuda itu tak berniat memberinya jalan.

"Khu..khu...khu.."

Tunggu, sepertinya mayuzumi familiar dengan suara ini. Dan aroma parfum ini… Ini kan–

"Bagaimana rasanya, Chihiro? Yang kau inginkan tak sesuai dengan harapanmu, sakit kah rasanya?"

Mayuzumi memperhatikan sosok yang masih membelakanginya. Hoodie pada akhirnya dibuka menampilkan surai merah yang begitu familiar di matanya.

Mayuzumi menggeram. Seingatnya ia sudah membatalkan kencannya dengan Akashi hari ini. Tapi kenapa Akashi ada disini? "Minggir kau, Akashi," Mayuzumi mencoba kembali melewati Akashi. Untuk saat ini ia tak mau mendengar racauan Akashi. Hatinya sedang sakit sekarang.

Seperti mampu membaca apa yang dipikirkan Mayuzumi, Akashi kembali membalas dengan wajah yang lebih menyebalkan. "Rasa sakit hatimu tak akan bisa mengalahkan sakit hatiku yang tiba-tiba janjian kencannya dibatalkan secara sepihak olehmu."

Mayuzumi mendelik, tak menyangka yang membeli semua Light Novel edisi terbatasnya adalah Akashi. "Jadi ini ulahmu?"

Akashi tak menjawab, justru ia memamerkan senyum bangga.

"Jangan marah padaku. Salahkan Light Novelmu yang telah berani merebut dirimu dariku." Akashi bersidekap angkuh. "Aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu asalkan kau mau mengikuti keinginanku hari ini,"

Mayuzumi memutar matanya. Oke memang iya yang harus mengalah. Tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Akashi, Mayuzumi bisa melihat ada mobil keluaran terbaru terparkir dengan kursi bagian belakang berisikan banyak buku LN yang menjadi incarannya diletakkan dengan begitu biadab.

Pada akhirnya Mayuzumi menghembuskan napasnya. Ia lelah dengan tingkah laku pacarnya.

"Jadi kau mau kita pergi kencan kemana?" Mayuzumi mengalah. Ini semua demi mendapatkan light novel _limited edition_ nya. Akashi memamerkan senyum kemenangan yang sungguh Mayuzumi ingin sekali menyumpalnya.

"Kita pergi ke taman hiburan, makan siang di restoran perancis yang kupesan, dan yang terakhir kita ke hotel. Baru setelah itu akan kuberikan semua light novel itu padamu.

"Apapun untukmu, _Bocchan_ ,"

"Berarti kau membolehkanku untuk mengikatmu ke ranjang juga setelah ini?"

"Untuk yang itu tidak. Kau saja yang kuikat,"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Rencananya memang harus berjalan lancar. Ia membiarkan Mayuzumi masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil baru setelah itu ia menyusul. Mayuzumi memandang ngeri ketika melihat tumpukan Light Novel yang dicintainya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung besar bening secara tak biadab.

Akashi sudah duduk nyaman disampingnya. Mengikuti arah pandang Mayuzumi pada tumpukan Light Novel di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi, aku tak butuh semua bukunya. Aku hanya butuh satu. Jangan gila kamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Apa ini? Idenya garing segaring-garingnya. Semoga ada yang mau membaca dan berkenan memberikan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review.

Salam Cinta

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
